Miraculous (Watching the show)
by B.H.artwork
Summary: When the class goes to sleep, a strange girl is waiting for them. She presses play which turns on the e class is shocked to learn there is a show called Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once they have watched an episode they wake up with no memory of the show until the next night when they must watch the next one. This happens until they have watched it all.
1. Chapter 1

A loud nose woke Marinette up. 'Was that the school bell?' She thought. She realized that she was asleep on a desk so she thought that she must have fallen asleep at her design desk. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She blinked a few times and looked around, expecting to see her room but she went wide eyed when she realized that she was not in her room, but instead she was at her seat in her class room. She looked to her side and saw Alya slowly waking up. As she looked around the room she saw that everyone in her class was in their seats and in their pajamas. They were waking up to the sound of the school bell. She saw the mixture of confusion and panic in the eyes of her class mates as they realized that they were not in their beds at home.

"Wait how did we get here?" Alix asked as she rubbed her eyes. Chloe crossed her arms. "I have no idea. Have we all been kidnaped? Daddy will save me."

The sound of playful laughter silenced everyone. They looked around the room but saw no one laughing. Marinette looked around for Tikki and saw her side purse on the desk. She opened it to see Tikki inside. A sigh of relief escaped Marinette's lips. A flash of multicolor brought everyone's attention to the front of the class room. A young girl stood behind the teacher desk. She had long wavy hot pink hair with a yellow headband. She wore a light purple hooded jumper with the dark purple sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The jumper had many familiar symbols on it. Marinette went wide eyed as she recognized most of them as the symbols etc. from the akumas. For example a Wi-Fi symbol, an Antibug symbol, a Reflecta symbol etc.

The strange girl moved her hair from her eyes and both Adrien and Marinette [probably the whole class as well] went wide eyed as they saw that her face was covered in a very strange way. One eye was blue, the other was a cat eyed green. Around the green cat eye her mask was the same as Ladybugs. Around the other the mask was simply black like Cat Noir's. Her cheeks were covered in a silver mask [similar to Hawkmoth's] and she was chewing bubble gum. She blew a bubble and giggled. Marinette tilted her head as she noticed that the strange girl had a necklace very similar to the one worn by Volpina. She also saw a very familiar black and green ring. She also saw that the girl wore a bee hair comb and a green turtle bracelet. As well as two broaches on her jumper, a peacock and a butterfly. She also wore ladybug earrings.

"Who are you?"" Adrien asked. Ready to transform if needed, he made sure he had Plagg nearby, who was hiding under Adrien's blue pj shirt. The strange girl giggled again and blew another bubble with her pink bubble gum.

"My name is Miraculous, and no pun intended Cat Boy." She said as she winked to Adrien, who gulped, worried that she might have just implied that she knows he was Cat Noir. "Miraculous?" Kim asked. Miraculous smiled and nodded. "Interesting name." Max said. Miraculous walked until she stood in front of the teachers' desk. "Call me Mira for short." The students exchanged glances.

"You are currently in my little miraculous realm that is basically a Dream Realm. You students are asleep and once you wake you will have no memories of your times here. Once you return you will have your memories back. Basically what happens in Dream Land stays in Dream Land." Mira gently smacked her head. "Oh I'm so sorry, where are my manners. There is no point in keeping you lot in the dark on why you guys are hear right?" The students slowly nodded. "Where are my parents?" Rose asked. Mira smiled. "Don't worry Rose they are perfectly fine. So are you. I will not hurt you. I am big fans of you all. Well, except of Chloe and Lila but beside them I love you all." Chloe was immediately offended. "And why would you not love me?" Mira shushed her, "Because of your actions and overall personality. Same with Lila. Now to continue my explanation on why you are here: I am big fans of the show. I thought it was unfair that you beautiful people did not even know that your show existed." Everyone was confused. Miraculous smiled.

"You are probably thinking 'What show?' well I am here to introduce you to it, which if you cannot tell by my outfit I am obsessed with right now, the show is called…" She grabbed a remote and pressed a button which caused the screen to turn on to reveal a TV show menu with a big picture of Ladybug and Cat Noir above words. "…The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir." Mira said triumphantly as she dramatically gestured to the screen. Adrien and Marinette gulped while the class was erupted in questions and realizations.

"Now, now, quiet in the class please students. Every visit to my Dream Realm, we shall watch one episode of season 1. Season 2 is not released yet and you guys have no idea on how much hype is there from the fans." Mira said with a smile. "This session is simply for introductions. Next visit we shall start the show. Eventually we will have watched all 26 episodes. I am considering adding the Christmas special to the list, I'm not sure yet. Anyway, I have to let you all wake up now, school starts in a few hours. See you all tomorrow night!" Miraculous said before the class was surrounded by multicolor smoke.

They all woke up normally and continued with their day, without any memory of their visit to the Miraculous Dream Land.

[Miraculous is a character i made up and drew. I will post it as the story image when its finished.]


	2. Authors Note

Hey everyone! I am so sorry that i have not updated any of my stories for a while. I had work experience last week and i had no time to update let alone write the next chapters. I am currently writing the next chapter for Evil Duplicates (Cat Blanc & Miss-Fortune) and i have also started a Genderbent AU story. I also have a plan for another story as well.

Ugh why did i put myself in a situation where i am writing 7 stories at once?

Anyway, Thank you everyone for following, favoring, and reading my stories! I really appurrciate it. :]

-B.H Artwork

[Please follow me on insta: b.h_artwork] :]


End file.
